monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Forward
|} Monster Hunter Forward is a fan-game made by Dark Magala.It features everything from the frontier,1st,2nd,3rd,and 4th generations along with some from fanon games and many things unique to it. New Supreme Skills This game has something called "supreme skills".These skills let you borrow abilities from monsters (for example if you wear Rathalos L armor you can shoot fireballs from your arm and if you wear Blango L armor you can use your arms to throw large chunks of ice (similar to the ones Blangonga throw) and when you hunt with hunters smaller than you in age (that's right,you can choose your hunter's age in Monster Hunter Forward) they receive a boost in defense and you receive a boost of attack (this is similar to the relation between Blangongas and their younger forms which are Blangos) . Pets Any monster (and absolutely any monster) can be tamed and used to help you to do many things (such as hunting,farming,holding items,...).Each monster has an special way to be tamed and special conditions need to be met to tame a monster and each monster has a different condition to be tamed.You can care for you monster by grooming and cuddling them,feeding them,bathing them,...This increases your fondness with the monster making them consider you as an important thing in your life making them save you with your life.There is a place called monster ranch (which is a very large field) which you keep your monsters in (it can contain any monster of any size even giants like Dara Amadyura).You can breed different monsters to obtain never before seen crossbreeds.You can ride monsters to help you move faster and reach never before seen areas. New Monsters * Lynians : Bambini and Kemuoni * Leviathans : Crystal Ludroth and Unknown (Turquoise Leviathan) * Fanged Beast : Dreadrill * Fanged Wyverns : Zeoblaze and Gorajin * Flying Wyvverns : Sukandon,Sonic Barrioth and Lataror * Aqua Wyverns : Mercurios * Snake Wyvern : Tea Agsolestea * Brute Wyverns : Karogaron * Bird Wyverns :Coruko * Piscine Wyverns : Zatiron * Carapaceons : Dark Shogun Ceanataur,Magma Shen Gaoren, Frost Daimyo Hermitaur * Lacertas : Toxion and Vagron * Elder Dragons :Icegron,White Fatalis (Conquest War),Screechel,Ornati,Alakreon,and Magma Raviente, Chaos Alatreon, Chaos Kushala Daora,Fatalis Variant * ??? : Ragoar New Weapon Type * Sickle : This weapon is basically the same in fighting style with long swords but also very different.It is shorter than the long sword and it has no spirit bar and no spirit combo attack but it is faster and has a very unique ability.This ability is the following:when you hit a monster several times you get "hooked" to the monster and after being hooked to the monster you can either directly mount the monster or you can stay hooked to the monster making you more vulnerable to attacks but you also get a power boost and the part you are hooked to breaks.You can unsheath this weapon while climbing.There is an attack where you jump when climbing (your weapon must be sheathed) and unsheath your weapon and directly get "hooked" to any monster this attack hits.Like the long sword, it has a sheathe.When you unsheath it while climbing you become faster and can attack monsters while climbing and if you hit the wall by an attack,you can perform a very high jump that helps you climb. New Monster Type *Lacerta.It is a new class that include reptile like creatures (Turtles,Crocodiles,Lizards...) Monsters from other games *Brachiotitanos appears from Monster Hunter Y. *Agsolestea / Dark Agsolestea and Jet Agsolestea appear from Monster Hunter Destiny. *Rapaxtherium that is made by Arciadiu appears in Monster Hunter Forward. *Wilolu, Ravenous Wilolu, Ebony Wilolu, Blazing Wilolu, Devourer Wilolu, Batsurah and Mosurah appear from Monster Hunter EX. *Nuevoprey,Nuevodrome,and Pantheolos appear from Monster Hunter Frontier: Old World. *Nitensiuba that is made by Setho appears in Monster Hunter Forward. *Note : All of these monsters now appear in new areas (such as Pantheolos in the Sandy Plains). Changes Made To Old Ailments *Frostbite now has an different effect,it know interrupts you while in middle of attacks and also will stop you from doing anything (you stop for a while and sneeze).Once you sneeze you will take 30 seconds to sneeze again. Monster Hunter Forward 2 Sneak Peek "A newly discovered Forest that is all covered in snow! It is very hard to see here because of the trees and snow!" "A territorial flightless Bird Wyvern attacked the exploration group while investigating the area!It has a freaking roar that makes you scared and powerful stomach acid that it can spit. " "A fanged beast with a very large size and very long snout and it also hunts in group ranging from 3 to 6.It also has a lone hyena juvenile. " "Something that is very large, is colored white,and has hand like wings (Hint:it is similar to Lugia from pokemon) is flying high in the skies. " "Something that is similar to Nargacuga is swiftly and fastly moving in the area.It is twice as larger than a Nargacuga and is an expert at using ice based attacks! " Category:Fan Game